Run
by Namine1112
Summary: Erin Strife is your average 14 year old.Except for the fact that she has wings and a keyblade.But when she meets Taylex and Dylan,her life isn't the same.Next thing she knows she's on the run! Pre/Fang with some scattered Final Fantasy. DylanxOC
1. Prolouge

A/N: Okay,I have to tell you guys that I changed the original plotline for if I can re-write it the way it was suposed to be,I will post is the first fic I've written so please don't and Review,but most of all,Enjoy! :D -  
Running for your life?

Not as bad as it sounds.

Okay,maybe it is.

But you get used to it.

Facing imminent death?

Like I said,you get used to it.

Did we chose to run?

Nope.

We were chosen to run.

I know it sounds weird,but you'll understand later.

-  
Sorry it's short! I'll write more soon! (Note: If you notice this from Gaia or Max-Dan-Wiz,that's because that's my account(s). ) 


	2. Keyblades,Wings,and Ninjas

A/N- Oh Hai! Well,this chapter should be longer than the prolouge! Read & reviews=Happy author. Happy author=More chapters. More Chapters=Happy you. Happy you=More reviews. See how this is a big circle? Most of all,Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts,Max Ride,Aeropostle,Nikes,Fred,Rocket Dogs,or Twilight Town. I do own Erin,Hayley,Derek,and Chad.  
-

My friends stared at me in astonishment.

"A-A keyblade?" My friend Chad finally managed to say. He had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a blue 'FRED' T-shirt,and baggy jeans with black converse.

"Not really," I said. "I mean,it's kinda believable."

"This is unreal!" Derek said. Derek was Chad's twin. He wore a black hoodie and blue jeans with red Nikes.

"Does it run in the family?" Hayley asked. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink Aeropostale shirt, and blue skinny jeans with purple Nikes.

"No."

"Then it's unreal." Chad said.

"Oh come on,they say that two out of thirty people could use the keyblade. I guess I was one of those two people." I said.

"Erin,you've said this yourself,your not that lucky!" Hayley told me. I sighed. She's right,I'm not very lucky at all.

"It could happen..."I mumbled,my voice trailing off. I looked down and kicked a rock. I had brownish-blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. I wore a pink and white flannel shirt and khaki shorts with multi-colored Rocket Dogs.

Hayley waited until Chad and Derek left. She walked towards me.

"For us,its more like ten out of twenty." she told us. Hayley and I are Nobodies. We don't have hearts. But,we're 'complex' Nobodies. Which means,we can feel and have no 'x's in our names. Do we defy the laws of physics? Yes. Do we care? Not at all!

Hayley left after that. I unfurled my wings and flew home. Yes,you read right,wings. They were thirteen feet long and were white with black streaks.

When I got home,I quickly changed into a pink long-sleeve shirt,blue flared jeans,and a denim jacket. I looked in my mirror.

'Undateable tip number...whatever,double denim is a no-no.' I thought to myself. I changed into a pair of khaki flares instead.

I summoned my keyblade. The handguard was pink,with a blue blade,and lilac handle. I sighed.

'Why did the keyblade choose me? It's not like I didn't want a keyblade,but it's just weird. If the keyblade saw who it choses,I would be last. I'm the clumsiest kid in Twilight Town! I'll end up hurting myself! Why-'

A knock on the door interuppted my thoughts. I walked over and opened it.

"Hello?" I asked. There were people dressed in black.

"Get her!" one of them screamed. I dashed out the door,running as fast as I could. I ran up the steps and ran to the edge,not thinking my plan through. I looked in front of me. There were green shutter roofs. I looked behind me. They were climbing up the steps. They were too close,I couldn't unfurl my wings. I took a deep breath,backed up a little,and did a running jump.

I waved my arms,trying to reach the shutter roof. I fell halfway there,and was caught by two of the guys. It was times like this that I wished I was a free-runner.

They put me down and attempted to handcuff me. Note how I said attempted. I struggled for five minutes while they handcuffed me. I had no idea who these people were,but I had half a mind that when people came to your door trying to take you away when you did nothing,you run for your life.

They led me back to my house.

"Dang...NINJAS!"  
-

Read and Review! Hoped you guys liked! 


	3. Avians,Secret Tunnels,and Treehouses

A/N: Sorry about not updating! I've been buried in homework! Today was a good homework day so I finished in study hall. But if I don't update soon,that is why. This chapter may be short,sorry. So read,Review and Enjoy!

I huffed and walked with the 'Ninja' s. We finally made it to my block.

"Put her in the truck,and we'll take her to headquarters." one of them said. We stopped in front of my house.

"WAIT!" I yelled suddenly.

"What!" another barked. I bounced in place.

"I have to use the bathroom! " I said. His eyes narrowed.

"Can't you hold it? " he groaned. I shook my head.

"No!" he yelled.

"B-but Sir," another one interupted timidly. " Ru- I-I mean the boss said too take care of the..." he looked at me. Then he said the one word I hate to hear.

"...Mutant."

I clenched my teeth. My hands balled into fists.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. ME?" I almost shrieked. He called me the 'M' word.

Not something to call a bird kid with anger issues.

"Sorry,do you prefer the term 'Avian American'?"

My eyes widened. How did they know I have wings?

"Fine, You can go! Just don't try to escape! We'll be posted at all outside entrances!" the evil one yelled. He un-hancuffed me. I ran in my house. I dashed up the stairs and to my room. I put my shoes on and went into my small-ish closet. I closed the door and dug my stuff out of the bottom shelf that connected to the floor. I opened the wall and crawled in. I have a hidden tunnel in my closet. I closed the wall and slid down a slide-like thing. I stood up and walked through the tunnel system.

"PEACE OUT,SUCKERS!" I shouted,running to the tunnel to the right.

After endless tunnels, I got to the rope ladder. I climbed up the ladder and peeked out the hatch. No one was there. I grinned. Sure,all outside entrances,they say. I snickered and opened the hatch,climbing out. I looked at the sky. It was pinkish orange. I put more leaves down to cover the hatch. Walking to the nearest tree, I climbed up the ladder and into my treehouse. I put a sleeping bag and a pillow down. I climbed into the giant sleeping bag,barely visible.

'I can't go back. It's not safe. I have to leave this town.'

These were the last thoughts in my head before falling asleep.

A/N: Theres chapter three! Hope you liked! 


	4. The Absence of Evidence

A/n: Finally able to update! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride,Kingdom Hearts,Nikes, Shinra, or the 'The absence of evidence' speech. I do own Erin and Taylex.

I heard footsteps. My eyes shot open. It was morning. I closed my eyes and hope that whoever was here would go away. The footsteps stopped.

"Hey,are you alive?" a voice said softly. I stayed silent,until I got poked with a stick.

"OWIE!" I yelled,jumping up. I skittered to the corner,pointing the stick at the girl in the room. She had long platinum blonde hair and dark green eyes. She wore a blood red t-shirt,a black denim jacket,blue jeans,and dark blue Nikes.

"Hi!" she said casually.

"Uhh,hi?"

"What's your name?"

I blinked. Who does this girl think she is? "That depends. Do you work for the cops? The government? Some secret clan of highly-skilled ninja freerunners?"

"No,no,and I wish."

"My name is Erin."

"Taylex."

"Your a Nobody?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said,reluctantly.

"So am I."

"You must be one of those 'complex' gens." she she muttered,looking away. There was an awkward silence.

"Um,how old are you?"

"Uhh," she said,thinking. "Fourteen. I think."

"Me too. Well, I know I'm fourteen."

"Why are you up here?" she asked me.

"There are these weird people after me for whatever reason."

"Same." she muttered. "Dressed in black? One was evil,and another was a nerd?"

"Yeah! They're after you,too?"

She nodded. "They call themselves 'Shinra'."

"Did someone call us?"

Our heads turned to the door. The Shinra people were standing right there.

"HANDS UP!" they yelled,pointing guns at us. We froze,putting our hands in the air.

"YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE!" I yelled. He put a gun to my face.

"I always say that the absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence." he said.

"What?"

"Simply because you don't have evidence that something does exist does not mean you have evidence of something that doesn't exist."

"What?"

"What country are you from?"

"W-what?"

" 'What' ain't no country I've heard of! Do they speak English in 'What'?"

"What?"

"ENGLISH STUPID! Do you speak it?"

"Yeah."

"So you understand the words I'm saying to you!"

"Yeah."

"Well, what I'm saying is that there are known knowns and that there are known unknowns. But there are also unknown unknowns; things we don't know that we don't know."

"What?"

He nearly lost it. "SAY WHAT AGAIN! SAY WHAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE DARE YOU, STUPID! SAY WHAT ONE MORE TIME!"

"GIN!" the leader yelled. "Back away from the mutant!"

My eye twitched. "M-mutant?" I tried to run towards him. Taylex was holding me back.

"LET ME COME OVER THERE AND SHOW YOU WHAT A TRUE MUTANT LOOKS LIKE!" I threatened.

"There is no possible way for you to escape." he cooed. "Your surrounded."

I smirked. "Oh? Really?"

"Yeah."

Taylex and I went to the window. No helicopters,but there were cars surrounding us.

"Do you trust me? I have a plan." I whispered to Taylex. She nodded.

I sighed. "Oh,if only I were able to fly." I said sarcasticly. I unfurled my wings jumped on the open widowsill,grabbed Taylex's wrist and flew.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH!" I yelled,flying away. We finally made it to the rooftop of a large building. Taylex looked at me.

"Y-you have wings?"

"And a keyblade!" I said,summoning it. She stared at the keyblade. She looked down at the street and gasped.

"Erin! Take me down there!"

Hope you liked! Dylan will come in in the next chapter! Read and Review! Thank you! 


End file.
